walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Stranger (Video Game)
The Stranger was an original character heard and seen in The Walking Dead Video Game. He is a psychotic but calm and calculative man, serving as a major and the final antagonist to Lee's group, driven by a lust for blood against them and fixated on taking Clementine to be raised as his surrogate daughter. The Stranger was the owner of the station wagon full of supplies and seeks revenge on Lee and his group for taking it from him. Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about the Stranger's life before the outbreak but is possible that he lived in or near Savannah. He mentions that he had a wife named Tess and two children named Adam and Elizabeth. He also said he was a little league coach. While none of his characteristics are explicitly stated, it is implied that he is highly resourceful and intelligent, being able to support himself and his family for months during the zombie apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Episode 2: Starved for Help He does not appear in this Episode, though the station wagon seen at the end belonged to him and his family. Episode 3: Long Road Ahead While Clementine is resting next to Lee and Kenny in the control room on the train, he attempts to contact her. He says that he's excited she's coming and that he has her parents, Ed and Diana. He also says to go see him, no matter what Lee says. Lee and Kenny wonder who he is, as they pull into Savannah. Episode 4: Around Every Corner At the start of the episode, Lee holds the walkie-talkie, so Clementine won't contact him. After a church bell goes off, he contacts the group and tells them to get off the street for their own safety. Lee can ask who he is, but the man doesn't respond. While Lee is at the house, a man spies on him through the gate. Lee sees him, but can't get a good look at him because of thick fog, and the man runs off. Lee yells at him. The group then wonder if this was the man who was talking to them on the walkie-talkie. At the end of the episode, he convinces Clementine to meet him outside so that she can go with him to see her parents at the Marsh House. She goes, and he kidnaps her. Lee thinks he is Vernon, and so he goes after him. However when Lee, and any survivors he might have convinced to go with him, arrive at the hideout of Vernon's group, he and the others are nowhere to be seen. The unknown man contacts him via the walkie-talkie. Lee, still assuming that he is Vernon, demands he reveal himself, but the man denies that he is Vernon, and tells Lee to watch his tone. He says Clementine is safe and sound, and that Lee should choose his words more carefully. Episode 5: No Time Left Following the ending of the previous episode, a quick dialogue occurs between Lee and the Stranger. He assures Lee that Clementine is safe and the only thing he wants is to Lee stop hurting other people. Presuming that the Stranger and Clementine are in The Marsh House, he and the group decide to head that way. After arriving at the hotel, Lee notices the abandoned car from Episode 2 parked in the street. Lee discovers the room where Clementine is, but is held at gunpoint by the Stranger, who finally reveals himself. The Stranger orders Lee to give up his weapons and sit down. He then reveals that the abandoned car and all the supplies taken by Lee's group in Episode 2 were his. Lee is given the option to explain that he was against the decision of taken the supplies, if the player did refuse it in Episode 2. However, Campman tells Lee that he didn't want to harm Clementine (she was either one of two or the only one to not take anything from the car) and only wanted to kill everyone else, until he heard about all the bad things she was put through and diluting himself into believing that he could take better care of her. The Stranger goes on to explain his earlier life in which he took his son to hunt in the forest, but he lost him in the wilderness. He and his wife would search the forest multiple times to look for their lost son, but were unable to find him. The Stranger and his family decided to go back just to find out that their supplies were stolen by Lee's group. This caused a chain of events in which his wife took their daughter and left him after days of starvation and anger and their reanimated corpses were found the next day on the road. The Stranger was able to sintonize his radio with Clementines' while surveying the radio frequencies and learned that she was looking for her parents and that her group were the ones who stole the supplies and food from his car. Losing his last bits of humanity and sanity, the Stranger became hungry for blood and vengeance, using Clem to get the information he needed to get his revenge on Lee and his group. Over the next several weeks, the man stalked and watched the group carefully, all the while using the information Clementine supplied him with, including their plan to head to Savannah, to carefully plan out his revenge on the group. He then came up with the scheme to abduct Clementine to make Lee feel his own pain and lure him into a death trap, but had to wait for the perfect moment to present itself to make it quick and quiet. To entice her to separate from Lee, he tells Clem that he has her parents with him in Savannah, knowing that they were likely dead, and she should meet up with him once she arrives. Taking control of the Marsh House and establishing it as his main base within the ruined city of Savannah, the Stranger continued to keep tabs over Lee. He finally took Clementine to lure Lee and his group into disaster in hopes of finally killing them and having Clem as his new daughter. After explaining his exploits for revenge, the stranger accuses Lee of all the bad things he has done, based on all the choices the player made until this point of the game, all the while trying to convince Lee that he himself is not a bad man, but a broken father who lost everything to live for except for revenge. The Stranger states his intentions to brutally torture and murder Lee and then take Clementine with him to be raised as his own daughter, believing that this would both satisfy his lust for revenge against Lee and provide him with a good substitute for his family. He then begins to taunt Lee with how little he actually knows about Clementine and what a horrible guardian he has been, bragging about his connection to Clem and occasionally talking down to something within a bowling ball bag laying in front of him on the floor, referring to it as, "Tess". In this moment of distraction, Clementine is able to escape the closet she was locked in and uses an object on a counter to strike Campman (if Lee points at the bottle or the lamp, she will hit Campman in the head, if Lee points at the knife, she will impale Campman's shoulder). During the distraction, Lee is able to disarm the Stranger and they start brawling through the room. Lee can either choke the Stranger to death or let him live. If Lee lets him live, he will try to choke Lee instead, and will get shot in the head by Clementine, who picked up his gun from the floor. If Lee choked him to death, he is given the option to shoot him in the head to prevent reanimation or just abandon his corpse there. Regardless of the outcome, he dies a broken man that lost everything and allowed his lust for vengeance consume his humanity. It is later revealed that the object inside the bowling ball bag was actually his wife's reanimated head. Death Killed by *Clementine (Determinant) *Lee Everett (Determinant) While fighting with the Stranger, Lee is given the option to choke him to death or let him live. If Lee chokes him to death, he is given a new option to either shoot the Stranger to prevent reanimation or not, even if he is not shot, Lee and Clementine leave the room before he reanimates. If Lee decides not to choke him, the Stranger starts to choke Lee to death instead, but he ends up getting shot in the head by Clementine. Killed Victims This list shows the victims the Stranger has killed: *Lee Everett (Caused) *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Kenny (Possibly) (Indirectly Caused) *Adam (Possibly Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *In the beginning of Episode 3: Long Road Ahead, she is seen talking into her walkie-talkie as Lee and Kenny return from their trip to the drug store. *It was his station wagon that Lee's group had found at the end of Episode 2 and had taken supplies. When he found Clementine through the walkie-talkie, he began to plot his revenge *Before the apocalypse, he claims to having coached little league. *Regardless if Lee did not steal his supplies and what other choices he made, the Stranger will continue to blame Lee for his decisions, further implying a highly unstable mind. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Unseen Category:Antagonists Category:Unnamed